Traditional Ethernet networks typically transmit asynchronous data traffic in which there is no requirement to pass a synchronization signal between devices that are coupled via a data link. In traditional telecommunication networks, there are generally rigorous requirements for synchronization of timing between network devices. In telecommunication networks, network devices are typically synchronized to a common clock. T-carrier systems, such as T-1, E-carrier systems, such as E-1, and optical systems, such as the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), require timing synchronization between network devices.
Synchronous Ethernet (or sync-E) is a means for achieving synchronous operation among network devices in an Ethernet network. Sync-E utilizes the physical layer interface to communicate clock synchronization between network devices that are coupled via a data link.
In telecommunication networks, timing synchronization is typically based on a multi-level clock hierarchy model. Clock sources that are higher in the clock hierarchy model have more rigorous requirements for high accuracy than clock sources that are lower in the clock hierarchy model. For example, in SONET/SDH networks, at the top of the clock hierarchy model is the primary reference clock (PRC). A given telecommunication network operator will typically maintain a single PRC that is utilized as the common clock for the network.
At the second level of the clock hierarchy model is the building integrated timing supply (BITS). BITS is a method for distributing a clock among network devices. The clock is typically distributed to a given network device via an interface located at that network device. For example, in a T-1 network, BITS may distribute the clock to a network device via a T-1 input interface to the network device, or in a SONET network, BITS may distribute the clock to a network device via an (optical carrier) OC-3 input interface to the network device. When the network device is coupled to a subsequent network device, the network device may communicate the clock via an interface link to the subsequent network device, where the subsequent network device utilizes the clock received via the interface link to enable the two devices to establish synchronized timing. This process of distributing synchronized timing between network devices that are coupled via a common interface link (or loop) is referred to as loop timing. In this case, the network device may recover the clock from the input interface (as distributed by BITS) and communicate the recovered clock via an output interface to the subsequent network device, where the subsequent network device receives the clock output from the network device via an input interface located at the subsequent network device.
The third level of the clock hierarchy model is the synchronous equipment timing source (SETS). SETS is a method for distributing a clock within a network device. A SETS is typically integrated within the network device for which the SETS distributes the clock. A SETS may select a clock source from a plurality of candidate clock sources. In a synchronous network, the SETS will typically select a clock source that is received from the highest available clock source in the clock hierarchy model. Preferably, this clock source is the PRC and may be received at the network device via an input interface. In such case, the SETS will select the appropriate input interface and distribute the clock received via that input interface within the network device. In other cases, the SETS may select a clock source that is internally generated within the network device, typically from a phase locked loop (PLL) that is driven by a crystal oscillator (CXO). This internally generated clock source may also be referred to as a local node clock (LNC). The selected clock source is then distributed by the SETS within the network device.
At various times, the SETS may change, or switch, clock sources.
When clock sources are switched, discontinuities may occur in the frequency and/or phase of clock signals. The corresponding discontinuity may cause a temporary link failure.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.